The Return of the Angelitians
by alantyler8
Summary: After Gid Deviluke destroyed the planet of Angelite, he thought he had wiped out their entire civilization. Unbeknown to him, the young Angelitian Prince was exploring the far reachs of space out of his curiosity. A decade later, the Prince decides to return and confront the Devilukeans. (Time period: To Love Ru Darkness) Due to violence this is rated M.(suggestive humor)
1. The Prince's Leviathan

Disclaimer: This story is for non-profit fan-fiction entertainment. No disrespect is intended to the makers of To Love Ru.

Note from Me: This Chapter is to introduce the setting and the new character, from his perspective, who opposes the Devilukeans. The next chapter will be To Love Ru Canon characters!

Chapter One: Prince Dan

Staring into the mirror, I see my reflection. Turning the faucet on, I cup my hands and splash cold water on my face as my mind wanders amidst a sea of thoughts.

_I've aged so much. Hmm, I really like my haircut. My brown hair looks excellent spiked up as a flat-top. _

A smile spreads across my face as I inspect myself in the mirror.

_The barber sure out did himself this time._

Raising my arms out above my head, I stretch my muscles and let out a nice, slow breath. Bringing my arms back I rub my forellipse that's just above my nose and eyebrows.

_I always wondered why all Angelitians have a circle on their foreheads. I must never forget that I'm the only surviving member of the Royal Angelitians. I'm Prince Dan Cherune Angelite and I have to live everyday responsibly because I am responsible for my crew and my ship, Leviathan. Furthermore, all the people on the Leviathan are the only Angelitians alive in the universe! _

I check the time and see that I still have enough time to check my uniform.

_This uniform is by far my favorite because of the white vest with the gold outlined edges. Well, everything is in order. I should go to the bridge now. _

Leaving my room, I decide to walk to Lift B. Taking my time to walk to my destination, I exchange greetings with crewmembers that walk by me. Soon, after getting on the lift, I walk onto the bridge of the Leviathan and everyone stands up to acknowledge my arrival.

"At ease," I say and everyone returns to their station. I walk to my chair and sit down to begin looking at logbooks and work reports.

The Leviathan was a gift from my father that he gave me on my tenth birthday. The ship had been specifically designed for me, as a secret multipurpose ship for me to use at my discretion. The Leviathan is classified as a super dreadnaught and it is the only ship of its kind. Yet, instead of using the Leviathan for battle, I decided to pursue exploration and innovation. Four months after my birthday, after I gathered a few scientists and after my father had assigned a gallant crew for me, I left Angelite to venture into deep space. In deep space, every day was an adventure to explore. Even though my ship was slower than the advanced cruiser class vessels of other species, the ship's stealth systems certainly made up for that disadvantage. Being able to hide the Leviathan's presence, we were even able to observe space dwelling organisms within a hundred meters without alarming the creatures.

We had only been in unexplored space for a month when we received grave news.

As the Leviathan was cruising elegantly above the multicolored rings of a gas giant in the realms of the unexplored space, we received a priority one broadcast from Angelite. Every person aboard my ship will always remember what they saw in the transmission that day. The Devilukean armada was attacking my people, my planet. The transmission was a mix of video clips from the news network AI-bots. I remember feeling utterly helpless. Because my ship was in deep space, I could not arrive in time to save my world. The space clips showed the broken hulls of the Angelitian ships, scattered across space. The merciless Devilukeans were composed of a fleet of at least a 100 Devilukean ships; a mix of cruiser, destroyer, and battleship class vessels. They had completely obliterated the entire Angelitian fleet in a surprise attack. But the worst atrocity was made by their leader Gid Deviluke himself. We all watched the video feed as Gid's flagship fired a massive plasma beam at my planet, obliterating its existence from the universe. After witnessing my planet's destruction, I decided to remain in deep space with my ship and crew. No one knew that we were alive, so no one came looking for us.

It's been over a decade since that day, and we are still forgotten by the rest of the universe. Today, the hiding of Prince Dan and the last Angelitians comes to an end.

I lean back in the bridge captain chair, pushing the intercom button on the right chair-arm panel, and announce, "I've believed for a long time that I am commanding the finest crew in the universe. We've been through a lot of trials and overcame each one of them. Today is the day we return to the galaxy that is our home. I'm very proud of you all. I, your Prince, will lead us to the restoration of our place in the universe. With that being said, all hands, prepare for space jump. Prince Dan, out."

"Click." I turn the intercom off. Looking at my navigation officer, I command, "Lieutenant Issac, take us home."


	2. Normal School Day

Chapter 2: Normal School Day

Morning light peeks into Yuuki Rito's room from the window, illuminating an all too familiar scene.

"LALA!" exclaims Rito as his face flushes a dark shade of red.

The gorgeous girl had often snuck into his room to sleep next to him before, but he still gets embarrassed from the promiscuity of the situation. The pink haired girl is the first princess of Deviluke and is not accustomed to the accepted norms of Earth, so Rito can never find it within himself to be angry with her. After all, she told him that she likes him the most in the universe. Who couldn't like a girl with a kind nature and has a tail that ends in heart.

Rito sits up in bed, stretches his arms, and then looks at Lala. He pushes the covers down causing Lala to fidget and mutter his name in her sleep. Rito's face turns red again as he notices that there is not just one but two pink haired girls in his bed.

"Mo…Momo," stutters Rito as he notices one of Lala's younger sisters, is asleep with her arms around his leg and her head resting on his boxers, right next to his "morning mountain".

Rito snaps from too much stimulation and desperately tries to wake the two troublesome Devilukean princesses.

Rito yells, "Momo! Lala! Why are you two in my bed again!? Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

Placing his hand on their shoulders, Rito shakes Lala till she opens her eyes.

"Oh… Good morning Rito," exclaims Lala as she rises to sit up on the bed.

"Momo! You too," commands Rito.

A mischievous thought of pulling a prank on Momo, to get her back for all the crazy situations she's put him in, races through Rito's mind. Impulsively, Rito spanks Momo's rear-end making her jump up in surprise. Momo, now wide awake, stares shocked at Rito.

"Rito?" says Momo as her face turns crimson with a blush.

Rito has never done anything like that before; in fact Rito himself doesn't know why he had just spanked her.

"Uh… I'm sorry Momo. I.. I…. I guess you're rubbing off on me," stutters Rito in embarrassment as he tries to explain himself.

"Hehe… I should rub off on you more then," says Momo teasingly.

Click. The door to Rito's room is opened by Mikan, who looks at the scene in front of her and unfazed by it, says, "You guys better get up for school! Breakfast is ready!"

"Aye!" yells Lala and Momo enthusiastically as they both leave Rito's room to go change into their school uniforms.

After eating breakfast, Lala, Momo, and Rito walk to school. Along the way they meet up with Nana, Momo's twin sister, and her friend Mea. Nana had slept over at Mea's apartment for a girl's night. The group of girls plus Rito, soon arrive at school and head to their respective classes without trouble. Sitting in class, Rito tries to focus on his studies, ignoring the pink haired Lala next to him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lala's dialer goes off in class distracting Rito. Rito looks over at Lala as she takes her dialer out to look at it.

"Oh.. it's Zastin," she exclaims. Lala answers her dialer and has a minute of conversation. She says, "Okay" and the hangs up and goes back to work.

Rito curiously asks her what the conversation was about and she replies, "Zastin, wanted to tell me that some tourists on a tourist space liner are in orbit to visit Earth and he just wanted to let me know."

Rito shakes his head and says, "he called just for that?"

"Focus on your work Lala and Rito," exclaims the teacher.

"Aye," exclaims Rito and Lala.

Rito shakes his head and thinks about all the tasks he would have to be responsible for if he became king of the universe. Sighing, Rito looks out the window up at the sky, lost in thought.


	3. Bathtime Interruption

Chapter 3: Bathing Interruption

**30 minutes after the tourist shuttle landed on Earth.**

Zastin was staring out the window into space looking at Earth from his nice steamy bath.

"This really hits the spot! After wearing armor all day this is relaxing!" states Zastin.

Pushing a blue button on the pad next to him, Zastin says, "I'd like a drink to be brought to me right away."

The commander closes his eyes and lets the heat from the water soak his mind, as he thinks of the ways to enhance security for the princess. It's not every day he gets a chance to relax as he's doing now, so he wants to enjoy it as much as possible. Surely he won't be interrupted this time.

For the past few months it always was something that would stop him midway through his bathing time. Whether it is aliens shooting out of his bath tub, the water being dyed green, or a noble of a territory coming to visit, he never got to fully enjoy his soak.

"Surely this time I'll be able to relax," mutters Zastin.

BAAANNNGGGG… The whole ship moves down, making Zastin and all the water in the bath shoot up and hit the ceiling. Alarms begin to blare as the commander hits the floor of the room bare assed. He gets up, pissed off and wraps a towel around his waist.

"What THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yells Zastin through the intercom.

A lower ranked officer reports, "Commander, the tourist ship like transformed or something and attacked. We're dead in the water! What do we do?!"

Zastin rushes onto the bridge of his ship in a towel, and looked at where the tourist ship was before and saw instead a massive ship bearing dual weapon cannons of some sort.

"What… the hell is that..?" asks Zastin.

"Do we have weapons?" asks Zastin.

"We only have sensors and life support and limited communications functional commander, we're caught in a damping field being emitted from that ship," replied the science officer.

"Commander, we're being hailed from that ship…" says the comm officer.

"Display it onscreen…" commands Zastin.

The transmission was put on screen, and Zastin stared into the eyes of the Angelitian first officer of the ship, Leviathan.

"Greet…. Why aren't you wearing anything but a towel?" asked the blonde-haired blue eyed Angelitian.

"Forget that… You'll be answering to the Devilukean military for attacking my ship!" barked Zastin with a sense of nobility.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one in control here… I am Tieran, the first officer of the Leviathan. My prince would like to thank you for allowing him to send down the away team in the shuttle. Hahaha.. but to get to the point, my prince will not harm your crew, or you. You will be transported away from your ship and confined in accommodations we will provide for you. Thank you for understanding." says Tieran as he ends transmission.

Zastin orders his crew to comply with the Tieran, since they have no other options available to them and he goes to his room and gets dressed, sulking that he couldn't enjoy a nice bath.

True to his word, the crew of Zastin's ship and Zastin is transported to a luxurious accommodation prison quarters where they'll spend quite a lot of time.

Meanwhile, Tieran sends an away team to Zastin's ship and sets up a remote control commandeering device. He also sends a record message of the prince to the leader of Devilukean military, Gid Deviluke.

"Haha, Dan is genius. Gid will have to come rescue his daughters and then we'll right the wrongs that were committed by him!" states Tieran to the crew around him. "For the prince!" yells Tieran triumphantly in success.

"For the prince!" yells the rest of the crew.

**On Gid's flagship…**

"Gid Lucione Deviluke, I, Prince Dan Angelite advise you come to Earth to face me. I have your daughters under my care, and if you wish to have them back, then come. I have not forgotten what you did to my world, and it's time you face what you did. So, I challenge you. You may come with an entire Armada if you wish! I look forward to our meeting. Dan Angelite, signing off." The transmission ended, and left a very angry Gid in its place.

"WHY THAT BASTARD! Threatening me by taking my daughters hostage! What the hell! I knew that worthless human couldn't protect her!" yells Gid.

Walking on the bridge, Gid commands his nav-officer to plot a course for Earth. In about a day's time, Gid's flagship and a fleet of four battleships, two cruisers, one fighter carrier, and three frigates, make their way to Earth.

**On the stolen Devilukean ship (Formerly Zastin's ship)**

The Angelitian Prince had excelled in transmutation technology as well as espionage technology and therefore ordered the conversion of Zastin's ship. The ship was improved and remodeled to house superior weapons which included phase arrays and projectile tubes. Shields and engines on the ship were improved as well, and Tieran was given permission to rename the ship at his preference.

"Well, this is quite an improvement than what it looked like before!" said Tieran as he looked at improved Devilukean ship.

"Bladewing… that should be its name. After all it's going to support the Leviathan when we're outnumbered." said Tieran as he took a final look.

Returning to the Leviathan, Tieran proceeded to the remote ship command room. The room was mostly empty except for a chair incased in a sphere where he would sit and pilot the Bladewing when the so called "King of the Universe" arrived.

"I'm looking forward to this," Tieran says with a smile. Tieran thinks to himself, _I wonder what the prince is doing on the planet Earth right now. _


	4. Prince's Spying

Chapter 4: Prince's Spying

"Remind me again why we're on this planet," mutters Rebie, a blue haired, blue-eyed woman, of the age of 27, whose occupation is 'personal spy' for the Prince of Angelite.

"Rebie, I told you, before we have to verify that the princess of Deviluke is here before we attack that ship in orbit," replies Prince Dan as he looks through a telescopic device. The Prince gazes at the school building classroom windows of Sainan High looking at the pink haired Lala sitting near an orange haired boy.

"Prince. I meant why are we here, surely someone else could do this," questions Rebie.

The prince, now relieved to have verified that the princess was on Earth, looks at Rebie and replies, "Well, to be honest, I thought it would be fun. I mean look at all the strange things on this planet, none of the people have a circular ring on their foreheads like us, and they all seem to be very busy about their lives. It's refreshing to see different civilizations and to understand their different perspectives."

Rebie replies, "When you put it that way prince, I can't complain. They have a primitive yet attractive way of life, it's kinda like Angelite don't you think so prince?"

"I do Rebie, I do," says Dan.

The prince releases the nano-spy bots to observe Lala and her interactions for around thirty minutes. He watches and discovers that the two younger sisters are on the planet as well as that the princess is living with the orange-haired boy and is friends with his friends. After getting all the information, the prince transmits the order to his first officer to commence the attack and initiate the dampening field.

"Okay Rebie, it's time to… Wait, we have company," says the prince as he turns around to see a young girl with a long red pigtail standing on the edge of the rooftop, looking at him and Rebie.

"I'm Mea, and I don't like being spied on," says the red head.

The prince thinks, _well she must be very observant if she could see our spy bots, I hope this will end without conflict._

"My apologies Mea, my target isn't you. You're very observant and stealthy to sneak up on us so fast," says Dan.

"Target? Are you an assassin as well? I told you my name, it's rude to not introduce yourself too," says Mea teasingly.

"Prince, I'll take her out, you find safety," states Rebie as she unsheathes her tsager sword.

"Sheathe your weapon Rebie, there's no need to be hostile right now, plus I think there is more to Mea here than she lets on," replies the prince.

"Oh… how perceptive of you," giggles Mea.

Transforming her hair into a blade she swings her ponytail at the prince, who jumps up and flips through the air landing three feet in front of Mea.

"So, I'm guessing you can transform your anatomy at your digression," exclaims the prince calmly.

"Right!" replies Mea as she smiles and laughs.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't really let a fight continue or my plans be interrupted right now, so I'm going to have to subdue you," says the prince as he shuffles forward in less than millisecond and places a bead on Mea's neck that places a damping field throughout her body.

"wha.. what.. have you done?" asks Mea as she collapses into the prince's body unable to move.

"Prince!" shouts Rebie concerned.

"I'm fine Rebie, let's take her back to our temporary base on this planet. Put her in the guest room, better yet, put her in the room next to mine, I'd love to chat with her," says the prince as he holds Mea up.

"Mea, you can't transform your body and right now you can't move, it'll take a little getting used to but I must ask that you listen to Rebie, once current plan is complete I'll let you go, understand?" says the prince.

"I.. I understand," replies Mea shocked and terrified at her lack of ability. He had subdued her and made her helpless. She was never helpless like this before, she always was able to defend herself and defeat any opponent she intended to fight. She just hoped Master Nemesis wouldn't get mad at her for being defeated so easily.

Rebie picks Mea up and pushes a button on her suit wrapping them both in a cloaking bubble and leaves for the base.

The prince picks up the equipment and receives a message from the first officer that the mission was a success and the damping field was in place.

The prince thinks to himself, _I don't think the damping field will work on Gid's fleet when he arrives. He'd probably prepare for something like that. Yet if we damage whatever is keeping their ships from being affected from the damping field, then the next battle should be a little bit easier. That way we don't have to destroy each ship completely. Plus, with the data on the Devilukean ship we captured and the ship itself, we got a pretty good advantage. I should send for an away team to capture the princesses and their friends. Yea, if they're with their friends they shouldn't resist us as much. Soon, I'll face Gid Deviluke. Soon. _

The prince returns to the base on Earth and prepares to capture the princesses with a squad of 20 officers in an hour's time.


	5. A Damper on Our Lives

Chapter 5: A Damper on Our Lives

**Location: Schoolyard **

"LALA! LALA!"

"Nana, Momo what is it?" replies Lala as she turns to face her troubled younger sisters.

"Lala, nothing's working! Our dialers won't turn on," explains Nana.

"What?" says Lala as she takes out her own dialer and tries to turn it on. Remembering what happened a few minutes before, she assumes that it must be related to that.

** (Flashback) A few minutes before.**

Rito turns to Lala as he gets up out of seat to talk to her.

"Lala, what are you going to…." Rito begins to say but never finishes, as Peke suddenly shuts off and falls off of her, leaving a completely naked Lala standing before Rito and the rest of the class.

"Peke? What happened are you okay? Peke? Peke," says Lala unfazed that she's naked.

Rito's face turns crimson as he yells at Lala to put clothes on and passes out.

"AAAHH.. HOW SHAMELESS!" shouts Yui Kotegawa, a friend of Lala and Rito.

Yui Kotegawa can't allow this shameless scene to go any further and jumps up and covers Lala with a towel from her bag.

"LALA, come with me!" Yui commands as she takes her to get a spare gym uniform. Haruna, Rito's first crush and Lala's friend, goes with Lala and Yui.

**End of flashback **

"Maybe something is interfering with all of our advanced technology," states Momo.

Nana looking at Lala, says, "Where's Peke?"

"He stopped working for some reason, I don't know why. So, I put him in my shirt pocket," replies a clueless Lala.

Rito says, "What's going on then?"

"Rito? When did you get here?" questions Nana.

"I was here the whole time!" interjects Rito.

"That's weird, how could I not notice a beast like you," replies Nana blatantly.

"For some reason, I feel like it was better when she didn't notice me," mumbles Rito to himself.

A golden haired girl in a black outfit walks to the chatting group.

"Yami-chan!" exclaims Lala excitedly.

"Princess, I'm glad you're alright, but the school is surrounded by armed individuals," states Yami; the former assassin who's living as a human on Earth.

"WHAT?" exclaims Rito.

The glass windows shatter as seven Angelitian assault officers jump into the second floor hallway. Momo instantly moves to protect Rito, just as Yami moves to protect the Lala and the rest of her friends from the glass shards.

"Princess, I will defend my friends," says Yami as she begins to transform her arms into blades.

The Angelitian officers block off each side of the hallway to prevent the princesses from escaping. Lala stares at the Angelitian wearing gold and white colored armor suit. His brown spiked hair, his ring forehead crest, and his posture all implicated him as being of someone of importance.

"Greetings princesses of Deviluke, I'm Dan Angelite, and I suggest you don't resist capture and all this will be over in no time. Don't worry I'll even let you stay with your friends, including that orange-haired boy," exclaimed the Prince of the Angelitians.

Yami runs up to the prince ready to slice and says, "I can handle this on my own princess Lala."

Pffft… a dart sinks into Yami's neck and her arms turn back to normal. Yami moves back and tries to transform her body but is unable to do so.

"What… What.. What have you done?" questions a stunned Yami.

"Don't worry, it's only temporarily," states the prince as he smiles and begins to walk forward to the group. A wind blows throughout the hallway and the Angelitians are knocked back with exception of Prince Dan. A dark haired girl with two white bowties in her hair on either side of her face, walks down the hallway with her hand raised and finger pointed.

"Oshizu-chan!" shouts Rito.

"I'm using my willpower, run you guys," exclaims Oshizu.

Lala takes Yami and Rito's hand and pulls them towards the stairs as Nana follows. Rito looks back over his shoulder to glimpse the fallen Angelitians stand up and Momo running to fight them.

"Momo! What are …" says Rito as he leaves the hallway with Lala unable to finish.

"I must fight them," mutters Momo to herself as she kicks and punches three of the officers. Weaving in and out of her opponents reach and quickly striking them. Oshizu pushes two through the hallway wall with her willpower.

Fusshhhaanngggggg…. A beam shoots out, of one of the officer's handheld device, at Oshizu, encasing her in a plasma phased captivity bubble, preventing her from escaping and using her willpower.

"Officers stand at ease, just prevent this princess from escaping, we only need one of the princesses after all," says Dan as he steps up to face the third princess of Deviluke.

"Ha, you think you can defeat me goldie?" says Momo, referring to his gold encrusted armor.  
"Why don't we find out?" Dan challenges.

The officers block off all the escape routes as more officers guard the building. Momo jumps and kicks off the wall and spins to slam her heel into Dan's head, but the prince isn't where he was. Her power suddenly leaves her as her whole body tingles and grows weak as she feels an all too familiar sensation.

"Aaahh… aahahh… Noo.. please .. of my … tail," moans Momo as she falls to the floor, angry at being foolish enough to let him grab her tail.

_I got to use my power regardless, I'll use my tail beam cannon,_ Momo thinks to herself as she puts power directly into her tail, the tip glowing bright white with energy.

"I think this fight is over, what a pity," says Dan as he holds her tail in his hand. The prince leans over and places a tranq-dart in her neck while she's focusing on building energy in her tail.

"wha.. itt.s fuzzy…" says Momo as she collapses on the floor sound asleep.

"Take her to the confinement cell and make sure she's well taken care of," commands Dan.

"What of the others?" asks Dan as he turns to his first officer, Tieran.

"The other's got away; the one with the big bust used some sort of super speed," reported Tieran.

"Very well, it's not like they can get off the planet with the dampening field in place. Wrap things up here, Tieran. I'll be heading back to my ship," exclaims Dan as he turns and walks away.

"As you command, my Prince," replies Tieran.


	6. Escaping Earth

Chapter 6: Escape Earth

In the Yuuki household, a punch hits Rito in the face. Yuuki Rito goes flying into the wall head first and smacks into the ground a few seconds later. Standing over him is an angry red faced Nana, who kneels down and grabs his neck in her hands.

"YOU BEAST! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY MOMO WASN'T FOLLOWING US!" yells Nana in anger.

"Nana! Stop!" Lala states as she pulls Nana off Rito and hugs her.

"It's not his fault Nana," says Lala as she makes her little sister sit down on the couch.

Lala has always watches out for her little sisters, cause that's just who she is. Yet, not noticing that one of little sisters wasn't right behind her is an unacceptable mistake for her.

"It's my fault," says Lala as a few tears stream down her face.

"I must go back for Momo," exclaims Lala.

"Princess, we're vastly outnumbered here, I think we need to leave Earth and get help," states the Golden Darkness; Yami.

"Umm, why is Rito's face purple?" asks Mikan, Rito's little sister as she comes out of the kitchen with snacks.

"It wasn't me…" states Yami in a monotone voice, "…this time."

"That beast will be fine," states Nana as she turns away from Rito with her arms crossed.

Riot gets up and dazed, and bruise and walks over to Nana, and wraps his arms around her waist, and says, "I'm so sorry, Nana. It's all my fault… but I know we'll get Momo back, I promise you." Tears flow down his cheek, stinging his wounds as he holds her. Everyone is silent for a moment, as Nana's face blushes and she turns to face Rito and cries in his arms. Lala watches and falls more in love with Rito, cause that's the kind of guy he is.

Rito lets go and Nana dries her tears and says, "Don't misunderstand, you're still… a beast .. but.. thank you."

"Princess, I suggest we leave the Earth and call your father. Since your gadgets don't seem to work on Earth right now we have to get to space," states Yami.

"But how? If none of your gadgets work, how do we leave the planet?" questions Rito.

"Assuming this is being caused by a damping field, my ship should be unaffected. After all, being assassin has allowed me to acquire some anti-damping technology for my ship," states Yami.

"Okay Yami-chan," states Lala.

Nana, Lala, Yami, Rito, Mikan and Celine, Rito's plant that turned into a flower that turned into the form of a little human girl because all the love Rito gave caring for it, left Rito's house and hurried to Yami's ship. Once on board the Lunatique, aka Yami's ship, the group prepared to take off. The engine roars to life, as the ship races through the clouds and finally reaches the coldness of space. After 30 minutes in space, the Lunatique was far from Earth's solar system. The group had slipped past the Leviathan, unnoticed.

"Once we get help, we need to hurry back to help our friends still on Earth," says Rito as he gazes out the ship's window.

"Mhm," says Lala as she leans her head on Rito's shoulder.  
"Princess, we're able to transmit messages now. Use the comm, at your discretion," states Yami as she gets up to go chat with Mikan.

Lala, acknowledging Yami, goes to the comm and sends a message asking for assistance to her father as well as informing about the third princess of Deviluke. Rito looks over at Nana, who's now going through her dialer after not being able to do so for some time. Peke, pops out of Lala's bag next to Rito, completely confused and out of the loop of what happened in the past few hours. Rito filled him in on the recent events.

The comm began beeping, indicating an incoming transmission, so Lala opened the channel.

"YUUUKKII RIIITTTOOOO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT MY DAUGHTERS!" exclaims Gid as soon he comes on to the screen with a grumpy mood.

"I'm .. , Mr. King of the Universe," stutters Rito nervously.

It wasn't like any of the meetings with Lala's father had gone well before, so Rito had a fear of the man's temper.

"Rito, gave his all to protect his friends, daddy," replies Lala, quickly coming to her love's defense.

"..Lala… fine.. It was supposed to be Zastin's job to watch my younger daughters, so I guess it's not entirely your fault," says Gid as he sulks while thinking, _why did Lala fall in love with that weakling._

Rito thinks to himself, _If anything happened to Momo, I don't want him to try and destroy the Earth again._

" .. anything happened to.. Momo.. then please punish me for it, not the Earth," states Riot bravely, as his knees shake.

"..oh how noble of you boy, but relax. If I destroyed the Earth, that would upset my daughters very much. Yet I'll remember what you said, since you offered it. Haha," says Gid with an amused look on his face.

Mikan stares at Rito from across the room and thinks; _my brother is just making it hard for himself._

"Rito," says Lala cheerfully, as she hugs him for his selflessness.

The conversation drifted to the subject of the damping field and jammed communications on Earth that kept Gid from being able to contact his daughters. The transmission went on for about twenty more minutes, and then ended since Gid wanted to prepare for his fleet's upcoming battle.

On the Lunatique, it was time for the passengers to get some rest. The ship was put on autopilot and the group went to sleep confident that Gid Deviluke would soon be at Earth to restore the peace.

**Author's Note: **Next chapter should be written soon. I plan on having the next chapter being all about the interactions of Mea, Momo, and Dan Angelite.


End file.
